The present subject matter relates generally to an orthotic device that mitigates and treats plantar fasciitis.
The plantar fascia is a fibrous band within the foot that extends from the bottom of the heel bone to each of the toes. When a person stands, the plantar fascia is stretched under the load of a person's weight, an effect known as the “bowstring effect.” Once stabilized against the ground, the windlass action of a normal plantar fascia will cause the heel to lift and invert. As the metatarsals and ankle are dorsiflexed during ambulation, the plantar fascia is stretched even further. As such, the plantar fascia is under the greatest tension just as the heel lifts off the ground.
Plantar fasciitis develops when, upon impact, strain, or pressure on the bottom of the foot, the plantar fascia becomes over-stretched and micro-tears develop at its attachment to the heel bone. Plantar fasciitis leads to pain in the plantar fascia upon weight bearing and pressure applied to the bottom of the foot, especially at the point of attachment of the plantar fascia to the heel bone. Any activity that causes the plantar fascia to stretch, such as ambulation, will aggravate the condition.
In severe cases of plantar fasciitis, surgery is performed and requires months of recovery along with prolonged use of custom orthotics to support the plantar fascia during ambulation. Therefore, early treatment of plantar fasciitis is desired to avoid surgery.
Current treatment of plantar fasciitis generally focuses on reducing stress to the plantar fascia through the use of custom orthotic devices, such as custom-made foot arch supports. However, custom-made foot arch supports fail to provide sufficient support to the plantar fascia during ambulation because current orthotics do not prevent hyperextension of the plantar fascia upon push-off. Further, these orthotics are generally expensive because each is custom-made to each user's foot profile.
Footplates, foot braces and orthopedic boots also exist to decrease the tension on the connection of the plantar fascia and the heel. However, these devices completely immobilize the plantar fascia wherein it becomes stiff and inflexible. As a result, when the user eventually does apply weight to the foot, the healed micro tears in the plantar fascia can be reinjured, thereby forfeiting any progress made during recovery. Further, a user's daily activities are substantially hindered, if not completely disrupted, by the constrictive, and typically bulky, nature and design of the foot braces or orthopedic boots.
In addition, the rigidity provided by a footplate, foot brace, or orthopedic boot, may further contribute to an abnormal gait by overcompensating for the injured plantar fascia and actually worsen the condition or create additional orthopedic problems elsewhere in the body.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device to mitigate plantar fasciitis by providing the correct balance of support and freedom of movement to reduce tension in the plantar fascia during ambulation, while at the same time not completely immobilizing the plantar fascia, as described and claimed herein.